Timeline:The Great Game
The timeline of the Great Game universe. 1800-1900 1815: The Congress of Vienna redraws the map of Europe. Napoleon escapes exile but is soundly defeated at the Battle of Waterloo. Mount Tambora erupts. 1816: Argentina achieves independence. 1818: Liga Federal achieves independence, rejecting union with Argentina. Andrew Jackson dies of a fever and so the US withdraws from the First Seminole War. Chile achieves independence. 1819: Gran Colombia forms. Singapore founded. 1820: Antarctica discovered. Liberia founded. 1821: Spain recognises Mexican independence. Peru achieves independence. 1822: Empire of Brazil founded. Brazilian Empire and Liga Federal ally to invade Paraguay; it is split between them. Vicente Filisola occupies Guatemala City as FRCA negotiates its independence from Mexico; he is killed during a riot. 1823: FRCA secedes from Mexican Empire. Mexico declares war but is successfully resisted and the FRCA annexes Chiapas. 1824: Republics of Yucatan, Texas and Rio Grande secede from Mexico. The USA annexes Texas and Mexico reannexes Rio Grande but Yucatan remains independent. First Anglo-Burmese War begins. 1825: Haiti requests assistance from Gran Colombia and FRCA to repel France from the Caribbean. Success; Hispaniola joins with Gran Colombia, Panama granted to FRCA. Bolivia achieves independence. Cisplatine War results in Uruguay joining the Liga Federal. Java War begins. 1826: Russo-Persian War begins. Britain is victorious in the Anglo-Burmese War, taking Assam and Manipur. 1827: Russian troops reach Tehran. Russia vassalises Persia. 1828: Russo-Turkish War begins. Disease in the fort of Shumla enables it to be rapidly captured. Great Britain is discovered to have been aiding the Javan rebels and subsequently blockades the Dutch settlements. 1829: Treaty of Adrianople between Russia and the Ottoman Empire results in the release of Serbia, Romania, Moldavia and Greece. The Netherlands surrender the Dutch East Indies to Britain. 1830: July Revolution in France. Belgian Revolution results in the creation of Belgium. November Uprising in Poland, which ends in defeat at the Battle of Warsaw. 1831: Great Bosnian Uprising. France conquers Algeria. 1834: Gran Colombia and Brazilian Empire incite rebellion in the Guyanas and then support the rebels. Single nation of Guyana formed. 1837: Telegraphy patented. Queen Victoria's reign begins. 1838: Anglo-Afghan War begins as the UK attempts to impose a puppet regime in Afghanistan. Russia sides with the rebels and topples the new ruler, re-installing a grateful Dost Mohammad Khan. Russian supremacy in the region was assured, leading to Britain fortifying the borders of India. 1839: First Opium War begins. 1840: Argentina encourages European immigration. Large Welsh colony (Camwy) in southern region.New Zealand founded. Upper and Lower Canada combined to form Canada; Quebec and Newfoundland administered as separate territories. 1842: Treaty of Nanking results in Hong Kong being ceded to Britain. 1845: New York, Vermont, New Jersey, New Hampshire and Connecticut secede from the union and declare war on the USA. UK assists; though they are defeated, they are not reincorporated. Irish Potato Famine begins. 1847: Liberia declared free and independent. 1848: Mexico attempts to annex the Republic of Yucatan. Gran Colombia repels the incursion and then annexes Yucatan itself. Mexico sells Florida, East California, and New Mexico to the USA. California gold rush begins. Communist Manifesto published. 1850: Taiping Rebellion begins. Russia takes advantage of the situation to annex Xinjiang, Uliassutai, and northern Manchuria. It also trains and sponsors a new Xia dynasty as rivals to the Qing in Sichuan. 1851: Louis Napoleon leads a coup and assumes power in France. Australian gold rush begins. 1852: A British flotilla sails to Burma, deposes the King to establish a puppet regime, and annexes Pegu province. 1853: Taiping forces capture Nanjing. Xia forces control the whole of Southern China. Crimean War begins. 1855: Crimean War ends with an Allied victory. Treaty of Paris. 1856: Camwy rebels against settlement policies of Argentina. Chile provides military aid, Camwy achieves independence and controls the whole of Southern Argentina. Whole Tierra de Fuego goes to Chile. 1857: Xia forces take Tibet. 1859: Sardinia annexes Parma and Modena in the first steps towards the Kingdom of Italy. 1860: Attempt by Taiping forces to capture Shanghai is repelled by Qing and European forces. Imperial forces reorganised and reconquest begins. Garibaldi takes Sicily; the King flees to Naples and prepares defence. Sardinia annexes Tuscany and Sicily. 1861: The CSA secedes from the USA over the issue of slavery. The UK negotiates a treaty between the two nations and a two state solution. Garibaldi dies at Naples. 1862: Dungan Revolt begins in western Qing China. Russia seizes the opportunity to further weaken the Manchu dynasty and provides military support, securing the independence of Kashgar, but then vassalising it. France conquers Vietnam. The Kingdom of Naples negotiates a peace deal with Italy. 1863: Peru and Bolivia form an official alliance. Dost Mohammad Khan dies and Russia formally annexes Afghanistan. France conquers Cambodia. 1864: Nanjing recaptured by Qing forces. Qing and Xia sign a non-aggression pact as each is too exhausted for war. Qing is forced to release Mongolia as an independent state due to the financial stress. Britain formally annexes Burma. 1866: Austro-Prussian War. Prussia battles the Austrian Empire and seems to be winning when France intervenes, fearful of Prussian hegemony over Germany. Prussia is defeated; its western territories are divided amongst the surrounding German territories. Italy seizes Venetia and Friuli. 1867: The Austria Empire becomes Austria-Hungary. 1869: Meiji Restoration in Japan. Rapid industrialisation begins. Suez Canal opens. Italy annexes the Papal State excepting the Vatican. 1870: Second Austro-Prussian War results in the German states unifying as the German Empire under George V of Hannover, with Prussia as its ally (seeking to unify with Germany). Russia vassalises the khanates of Khiva, Bokhara and Kokkand. It unites them all with Kashgar as the Russian protectorate of Turkistan. 1871: Brazilian Empire declares war on Peru and Bolivia in an attempt to reach the Pacific seaboard. Peru and Bolivia form a single federation and successfully repulse Brazil. Last Taiping army defeated. 1873: Aceh War between the UK and the Sultanate of Aceh following US discussions with Aceh. The Ottoman Empire, to whom Aceh was a protectorate, intervenes. It lands an army of 50,000, along with builders and engineers, on the Malay peninsula in an effort to fortify the region which could act as a base for assisting Aceh. The Malay states become the Federation of Malaya. 1874: Amadeo I of Spain dismisses the Republicans in government and has the majority executed. Civil war begins but the King rapidly re-establishes order. Slavery has almost disappeared in the CSA. Gran Colombia seizes Puerto Rico and renames itself the Caribbean Federation. 1876: Queen Victoria becomes Empress of India. 1877: The British are expelled from Aceh, which is annexed into Malaya. Malaya and its Ottoman allies do not stop here, continuing to push into the East Indies. The Netherlands and France join the UK in the conflict, believing their territories here to be threatened. 1879: Anglo-Zulu War. 1880: First Boer War. Boer victory leads to recognition of the Republic of South Africa by the UK. 1881: Mahdist War begins in Sudan. Great Britain invades and occupies Egypt. France occupies Tunisia. 1882: Java and South Borneo are captured by Malaya. A peace deal is negotiated granting these territories to the Malayan federation as long as the remainder of the East Indies are left alone, despite Dutch protests. The Ottoman forces depart. 1884: The German Empire claims Cameroon, Togo, and Namibia. 'Scramble for Africa' begins, France occupies Guinea. 1885: Leopold II of Belgium establishes the Congo Free State. Britain creates Botswana as a protectorate. 1886: Construction of Statue of Liberty begins, but falters and is eventually cancelled for lack of funds. The half-completed statue stands in New York harbour. 1887: First commercial automobile sold. Kalakaua refuses to sign the Constitution of the Kingdom of Hawaii proposed by the United States. He requests a guarantee of independence from the CSA which is provided. 1888: The parliament of the Empire of Brazil fails to pass a law emancipating all slaves. International condemnation is the response. South Africa receives mineral rights for the whole of Rhodesia. 1889: Peru and Bolivia officially join to form Peru-Bolivia. Construction of the Statue of Independence in Richmond, Virginia begins, funded by the CSA. Eiffel Tower completed in Paris. 1890: German Empire annexes Eritrea. Luxembourg becomes independent. In the Heligoland-Zanzibar treaty, great Britain and Germany trade several African territories. These include the transfer of Nigeria to Germany and the territories of Tanzania, Rwanda, and Burundi to Britain. 1891: Chilean Civil War ends in a Congressist victory. 1892: Olympic Games revived in Athens. Great Britain occupies and annexes Nigeria, Kenya, and Uganda. Construction of the Cape-Cairo railway begins. 1893: New Zealand and Canada become the first countries to enact women's suffrage. 1894: Japan seizes Korea and Taiwan from China in the Sino-Japanese War. 1895: France seizes Madagascar. Philippines rebel against Spain and declare independence. 1896: Radioactivity and the electron discovered. 1897: Benin seized by France. South Africa puts down the Rhodesian rebellion and annexes Rhodesia. Greco-Turkish War ends in Greek capture of Crete. 1898: Guangxu Emperor of Qing begins the hundred-days' reform but is then arrested during a coup d'etat, leading to the programme failing. He is placed in house arrest until his death in 1908. Boxer Rebellion begins but is suppressed by the Great Powers. 1900 - Present 1901: The Commonwealth of Australia is proclaimed. 1906: Cape-Cairo railway finally completed. 1920: King George VI calls for a conference between British and Australian delegates to discuss Australian independence from the British crown. The conference ends with the creation of the Republic of Australia Act 1920. 1921: The Commonwealth of Australia is reorganised into the United Commonwealth of the Australian States. 1950: Present day. Category:Timelines Category:The Great Game Category:Articles by User:Holbenilord